The Warrior
by Cyber.199
Summary: Their are more secret on the Berk then just Toothless in my version of the movie.
1. Chapter 1

The Warrior

(**Disclaimer I don't own how to train your dragon and I'm not money from fiction**)

"Dragon's." A Viking yelled as he ducked as a Gronokle flew overhead.

Stoick and the other Viking's came running out of there house's with weapon's in hand ready to defined Berk from the Dragon's.

Three Viking's were attacking two Gronokle while some others were attacking a Zippleback trying to burn a house down while other went after a Naddler. The rest were attacking other dragons that got too close to their houses.

Alfarin (Astrid's Father) ran over to Stoick. "This is the third time in five month that they attacked." Alfarin informed him.

"At least last time they left without tacking too much." Stoick reminded him. "I still don't know why they left or what that weird nose was? Stoick's thought was interrupted as a fireball flew overhead and collided with a house behind him and caught it on fire.

"Fire brigand." Stoick shouted.

Astrid, Fishleg, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout ran over to the fire with water buckets and tried to put the house out.

Stoick looked around then to the forge. "Where is Hiccup?" He asked then turned in time to doge a Naddler flying towards him.

"You don't have to worry Stoick I sent away were he would be safe." Alfarin informed him.

"Well at least that's one thing I don't have to worry about." Stoick said to himself as he threw a wagon at the Naddler that flew at him.

As Astrid and the other were trying to put out the house fire they didn't take noticed that a Naddler found them and it was not in a good mode after being hit by a wagon.

Fishleg's Mother saw the Naddler and yelled.

"STOICK THE CHILDREN."

Stoick and the children turned in time to see the Naddler fire its tale spikes at them.

Everything for Astrid went in slow motion for her as the tail spikes came flying at her and her friend's. She looked over at Stoick running towards them with her father but they wouldn't get to them in time and they couldn't get out of the way.

She closed her eyes and waited for the end to come she could hear her friends screaming as the tail spikes came closer.

Then she heard the sound of boots landing in front of them and then came the sound of metal on Naddler tail spikes.

Astrid slowly opened her eyes to see a man standing in front of her and her friends with what looked swords but they weren't (they looked like two long pronged tuning forks with spiked tips.)

Astrid looked at him then to the area around his feet there were broken tail spikes all around him.

The others just stood were they were and stared at the person that just saved their life's. He was covered in dark brown leather armour with a lightly lighter brown coat that came just above his feet. He had a thin layer of metal plating covering his chest and shoulders. He was wearing what looked like thin leather gantlets with the same metal shielding on the back of his arms. His boots were made of refined leather that came half way up his leg and armour that came up from the middle of his boot up to his knee like the rest of his armour it was smooth.

He turned his head to see if they were alright that's when they took noticed of the helmet that he was wearing it covered his whole head and face the face plate was made of the same smooth metal with two weirdly shaped eye slits that shadowed his eyes.

From where he was running from and stopped when he saw the warrior jump from the roof of the burning house that the kids were trying to put out and save them.

"What kind of person could move that fast he hit every tail spike without fail." Stoick said to himself not believing what he just saw.

Then without warning he ran towards the Naddler that tried to kill the kids with speed that no man should have.

Astrid couldn't believe what she just saw first the masked warrior saved her and her friends from certain death then charged there would be killer head on.

Before anyone could figure out what was happing including the Naddler the masked warrior was at the Naddler it with the weird looking swords that looked like they wouldn't do anything to a dragon. But that is where they were wrong every time he the weapon hit the Naddler it would hurt it but how?

As he battled the Naddler it tried to bite him but he just sidestep out of the way and hit it on the head which made his sword make a weird sound when it made contact.

The Naddler had all it could handle and flew away from it attacker.

As the Naddler flew off the masked warrior turned and ran towards a Gronokle that was nearby.

Stoick couldn't believe what he saw the warrior that saves the children also took on a Naddler with no trouble and now he was off to fight another dragon.

"Now there a warrior to be proud of." Stoick said to himself as he watched as he took off after the Gronokle.

"If he only knew." Alfarin thought as he overheard what Stoick just said.

As he ran towards the Gronokle he linked his two swords together at the base of them turning his swords into a staff witched he used pole vault onto the Grenoble's back he then spun his staff over his head and brought it down onto its head making it stager.

He jumped off the Gronokle and ran towards a group of Viking's fighting three dragon's as he came closer he split his staff back into swords and put them on his back. He reached to his belt and took off two weird shaped disks and throw them at the group of dragon's as the disk's came closer to the dragons they screamed in pain and took off as fast as they could to get away from the painful noise.

Then he saw a Gronokle flying just over head and jumped and grab it by the foot and flew off with it while hanging on to its foot.

A Viking ran up to Stoick.

Stoick turned and asked. "Give me a report how many dragons are left?"

"There are still some Grackles, Nadler's and some Zippleback and I think a Monstrous nightmare." The Viking answered his chief.

"So no Night fury then." Stoick said looking at the battle.

"Not so far chief." The Viking replied.

"Good let's try to keep it that way." He said while running towards the catapults to help them.

As he ran towards the catapults he happened to look up to see the masked warrior jumping from one dragon to another taking them out as he jumped.

Stoick made it to the stair's that lead up to the catapults as he made it to the top to help the Vikings that were manning it. A Nightmare smashed throw the stair's that he was just on.

"I got his." Stoick told his men as he took out his battle hammer and attacked the Nightmare.

Then out of no where's a blue bolt of energy came out of no where's and hit the tower.

"Night Fury." Yelled a panicked Viking.

Stoick and the other Viking just had time to jump to safety as the tower came down.

As the masked warrior jumped to a new dragon he saw the tower take a hit and fell to the ground with a crash. That's not what got his attention it was the shadow it was the shadow flying past the lights in the sky.

He reached for what looked like a weird shaped dagger on his leg. He with his thumb he hit a hidden switch and tossed it a few inches into the air. Three more blades' shot out of it as it turned into a four bladed star shaped weapon.

Stoick watched as the masked warrior jumped from the dragon he was standing on and threw something towards the sky. Then to his shock the masked warrior was now falling from the sky.

As he fell he saw Night Fury fall from the sky and into the forest. As he fell he took the swords off his back and hit them together.

As his swords collided they made a load weird sound that echoed all around the village. It was the same sound Stoick heard on their last raid.

Astrid and friends watched him fall then like everyone else heard the ear splitting nose. That made the dragons that were left flee. As the masked warrior fell he went past the cliff everyone lost sight of him.

The Viking that weren't hurt ran over to the cliff and tried to see where he landed but couldn't because it was too dark.

Stoick grab a torch from a Viking standing nearby and tossed it down to where he thought the masked warrior landed.

As the torch hit the ground and in its light showed that there was nothing there but the burning torch.

"Where did he go?" Astrid asked the question that everyone was thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Clean up and Discovery's

(**Disclaimer I don't own How to Train your Dragon or make any money from this fiction.**)

The next's day the Vikings were rebuilding what was destroyed during the dragon attack.

Hiccup came out of his house and headed to the forge too help Gobber. As he walked he passed Snotlout and the others.

"Well if isn't Hiccup the cowered." Snotlout yelled as he saw Hiccup walk by headed towards the forge.

Hiccup kept right on walking ignoring his big mouth cousin.

Snotlout didn't like being ignored by hi wimpy cousin. Mad at this he walked over to him and balled up his fist to hit his thinks too much cousin in the back of his brainy head. Thinking that this will teach him to ignore him.

Just as he was about to hit him Hiccup trip over his foot and stumbled forwards just out of Snotlout reach. Snotlout's fist missed and came back and he hit himself in the faces.

This got his friends laughing at him. He turned and stared at them angrily with a big burse on his cheek.

"You have to say that was funny." Tuffnut said while pointing at Snotlout's face were the burse was trying not to fall over from laughing.

Snotlout walked over and punched Tuffnut in the face. In responses Tuffnut kicked Snotlout in the stomach which caused Snotlout to stumble a little but didn't hurt him seeing that Snotlout was stronger than Tuffnut.

They were going to attack each other again when two huge hands got hold of them and stopped them from attacking each other.

"There's no time for this now save it for later." Stoick yelled as he stops them from fighting. So that they could help rebuild instead. He let the go and went over to help some villagers lift a beam into place.

"I'll get you and Hiccup later." Snotlout told Tuffnut while poking him in the chest then walked off with a huff.

Hiccup mean while went into the forge and put on his blacksmiths apron.

"Ohi where have you been?" Gobber asked when he notices Hiccup.

"Oh you know here and there but mostly making my Father mad at me." Hiccup replied while walking over and started to pump the bellow for the forge.

Gobber walked over and took a bent misshaped sword out of the red hot coal's and started to pound it back to normal shape.

"Did anyone tell you about the masked guy that appeared last night?" Gobber questioned as he put the sword back into the coals.

"Ya Dad did." Hiccup answered while pulling an axe head out of coals with a pair of grips and took it over to the anvil so that Gobber pound the bent axe head back to normal.

"So what did he say about him." Gobber asked while hitting the axe head with his hammer.

"He went on and on about him and how he took on dragon after another and defeating them with no effort." Hiccup said while shielding his eyes from the sparks made from the pounding.

"Then he compared him to me I could tell you all that he said but I don't want you to fall asleep." Hiccup told Gobber with a sigh. "Let's just say by the time he was done he made it sound like he was the one of greatest Viking to walk this island and I was well me."

That's when they both heard commotion from outside.

They both looked at each other then went out to see what all the fuss was over.

Outside the forge Gobber saw that they were all headed for the same location where the catapult was blown down last night.

When they made it over there Gobber pushed his way to the front followed by Hiccup.

"Ohi what's going on to everyone's attention?" Gobber asked as he went over to a bent over Stoick.

"This is what got everyone's attention Gobber." Stoick said while standing up and turning around.

Hiccup looked at what his Father was holding and gulped it was a broken weapon that only had two and half points lift and was covered in deep red blood.

"What in the name of Thor is that thing?" Gobber asked while looking at the broken weapon.

"I think it the thing that the masked man threw while falling last night." Stoick answered while rubbing his hand over it.

"I've never seen a weapon like that before and I've seen many a weapons before." Gobber informed Stoick as he looked closer at the weirdly shaped weapon.

That when Stoick found something stuck to the weapon. He took it off and held it up to get a better look at it.

It took him a few moment's and a quick cleaning to realise that it was a dragon scale and not just any dragon scale thought from it color it could only belong to.

Stoick's eye's went wide and turned to his people and yelled to them with a happy tone to his voice something that poor Hiccup never heard towards him before.

"THE MASKED WARRIOR LAST NIGHT DID WHAT WE COULD NEVER DO. HE KILLED THE NIGHTMARE OF THE NIGHT HE KILLED THE NIGHT FURY." Then he held up the blood covered black scale so that they all could see it.

With that said a loud cheer's were being shouted by all the Viking's about the best news the heard in years.

As they walked off Gobber went over to Stoick.

"How do you know for shore that the Night Furry is really dead?" Gobber had a concern tone to his voice.

Stoick turned his head to his friend and answered him while smacking him on the back.

"Don't you see Gobber that why the warrior disappeared last night he must have wanted to make sure that the Night Furry was dead? Don't you see Gobber the warrior must have been sent by Odin to help us with the war against the dragon?" Stoick's voice was full of praise and confidence.

Then he stopped in his tracks and turned to face Gobber.

"You know what?" Stoick said to his friend.

"What?" Gobber wondered what was on his friend mind.

"We should have a feast." Stoick informed him while stroking his bread.

"A feast for what?" Gobber questioned with a confused look on his face.

"OR WHAT." Stoick shouted "For the end of the that flying devil that's what."

"Oh well in that case it's a swell idea." Gobber agreed with Stoick.

Stoick walked over to a wagon and climbed on to it then shouted at the top of his lunges.

"EVERYONE." He shouted.

They all turned to hear what there Chief wanted to say to them.

"FOR THE DEATH OF THE NIGHT FURRY THERAT THERE WILL BE A GREAT FEAST TONIGHT." He yelled to them.

There were shout of joy thought out the tribe.

Stoick jumped down from the wagon and went over to Gobber and put his arm around his neck so that no one else could hear them.

"Gobber I'm making some other announcements tonight and I need Hiccup to be there. So will you fine him and bring him to the Great Hall tonight?" Stoick asked him while keeping his voice low.

"I'll try but you know that son of yours and how he likes to wonder." Gobber reminded him.

Stoick thought for a moment be for pleading with his friend.

"Just try I have to go and talk to Alfarin and his wife about something important." With that Stoick walked off towards the Hofferson home with a rather quickness to his steep.

"I wonder what that is all about." Gobber asked himself as he watched Stoick walk off.

"Well let me be off then if I want to find Hiccup in time for the feast." With that Gobber was off.

**Thank for the great reviews I hope you like this chapter as well? **


	3. Chapter 3

Party and announcements

(**Disclaimer don't own How to train your Dragon or make any money from this fiction**)

Gobber was walking throw the village looking for Hiccup and listening to what the others were saying about the mystery warrior that appeared the other night.

He would have stayed and listened but he had to find Hiccup.

"Where did he get to one moment he's right beside me the next's moment he's gone." Gobber was mumbling to himself as he walked.

That's when he thought he spotted him in the corner of his eye and rushed over to where he thought he saw him but when he got he found out that he was mistaken.

All he found was Snotlout and Tuffnut fighting while Fishleg and Ruffnut were watch them.

Fishleg's took notice of Gobber and went over to him.

"Gobber sir what brings you here for?" Fishleg's asked with a curious tone to his question.

This got the attention of the other's and to the disappointment of Ruffnut who was enjoying the one sided fight.

"Have any of you seen Hiccup?" Gobber asked them while looking between them.

"I haven't seen him for a while sir." Fishleg's informed him.

"I seen him last week dose that count?" Tuffnut said while holding his jaw.

"Same here." Ruffnut said while looking at her bother barely able to stand on his own.

"I really don't care where the wimp is." Snotlout said while crossing his arms and pouting that his fight ended when he was winning.

Gobber gave him a stern look making the young Viking uncross his arms and take a few steps backwards. Everybody knows that Gobber treats Hiccup like his own son and will not tolerate anything bad said or done to him.

Gobber turned and left the teens to find were Hiccup got too but as he walked all he found was a pissed off Astrid walking towards the main square.

"Astrid lass what's wrong with you?" Gobber asked starling Astrid.

Astrid looked at the old Blacksmith before answering him with an angry tone to her voice.

"Well for starters when Stoick showed up to my house and I was told to leave and when I asked why I was told it wasn't any of my concern and that it was a privet discussion between them and Stoick and I was pushed out the door." She crossed her arms across her chest and huffed.

"This may be a bad time to ask." Gobber stared as he looked at the very mad Astrid before continuing. "But have you seen Hiccup by any chance?"

She looked at him for a moment before answering. "Ya I think I saw him go into the forge a moment ago why?" Astrid wondered as she stared at Gobber.

"I've been looking for him ever since Stoick announcement earlier." Gobber told her while looking towards the forge and hoping he was still there.

"Thanks for telling me where he is lass." Gobber said as he started to walk towards the forge.

As he came closer to the forge he could hear girding as he walked into the forge he saw Hiccup sharping a sword one of the few thing's Hiccup could do without help.

"Well there you are I've been looking all over the blooming place for you." Gobber stated as he came into the forge and startling Hiccup making him drop the sword he was sharping.

"Gobber." Yelped Hiccup as he held onto his chest. "You scared the life out of me." He said while breathing heavy still holding on to his chest.

"Anyhow." Gobber started as Hiccup came back to normal and bent down to and picked the sword off the forge floor and was about to continue to sharpen it when Gobber took it from him.

"No time for that now we have to get to the Great Hall for the feast." Gobber said to him while putting the sword down besides the girding stone.

"Gobber you know that I don't like Feasts." Hiccup reminded Gobber.

"What wrong with a feast it a good time with great food drink and to be with…?" Gobber stopped himself as Hiccup stared at him.

"Ya that would be a great time to be with friend's if you had any and that's why I don't like Feast's." Hiccup reminded Gobber as he sat down.

"Well Stoick asked me to find and bring you so that what I'm going to do weather you want to come or not." Gobber said to Hiccup while picking him up by the back of his shirt and walking off with him out of the forge and towards the Great Hall.

As they approached the Great Hall Gobber sat Hiccup down.

"There that wasn't too bad was it?" Gobber said to Hiccup as he put him down.

"Thanks Gobber." Hiccup said sacristy as he dusted himself off. "By the way what's so important this time that dad would want me to come this time he usually doesn't care if I come or not to these feasts?" hiccup asked Gobber as he walked over to the door.

"I don't really know." Gobber answered Hiccup while make sure the Hiccup had no way to escape.

"Well lets gat this feast over with." Hiccup sighted as he opened the door and went in closely followed by Gobber.

Moments before their arrival.

The Vikings were eating and drinking to the end to the night Fury.

Stoick was sitting at the main table waiting for Hiccup to show up. He looked at his tribe eating and drinking. He hoped that they didn't get too drunk before he could make his announcements.

"What a feast I wonder when they'll start fighting.' Tuffnut with anxious tone to his voice as he waited to see who would be the one that would that start the fight.

"Well I heard that Stoick is going to make an announcement." Fishleg told them as he took a drink from his mug.

"He's probably going to tell everyone that I'm going to be the next' chief." Snotlout told his friends with his voice full of confidences. Snotlout looked past them to look at Astrid who was sitting with her parent's near the main table.

Snotlout stared at Astrid with a big grin on his face.

"When Stoick makes the announces that I'm going to be the next's chief. He was going to convene his Father to get a contract with Astrid's Parents for him to marry her. After all he was the best choice for her after all he was going to be the next's chief after all." Snotlout thought to himself as his picture his future as he took a drink from his mug.

"Umm Snotlout? That my mug." Tuffnut informed him.

Snotlout eyes went wide and he spit out whatever Tuffnut had in his mug.

Ruffnut laugh so hard that she fell out of her seat and was now rolling on the floor.

Astrid on the other side of the room was board and after seeing Snotlout look at her the way he just did almost made her throw up what she just ate. She knew what he was thinking and she wanted nothing to do with it.

Besides she wanted to be with the Masked Warrior now that was the only man she wanted to be with even if she didn't know who he was.

That's when the door opened and getting her attention and that of Snotlout and a few other Vikings. All looked to see who it was only to see that it was only Hiccup closely followed by Gobber.

"Well if it isn't Hiccup the useless." Snotlout whispered to so that Stoick wouldn't hear him.

As Hiccup made his way inside he started to head to where he usually sits when he comes to the Great Hall which is in the far corner and out of sight.

Before he could get to far his Father yelled to him. "HICCUP COME OVER HERE AND SIT NEXTED TO ME." While pointing to the seat next's to him.

Hiccup listened to his Father and walked over ignoring the evil glares he was getting from Snotlout.

"Why does he get to sit at the Main Table?" Snotlout whined while putting his chin on his hands.

"Well he is the chief's son." Fishleg reminded him while helping Ruffnut back up.

"Don't remind me." Snotlout grumbled he didn't like being reminded that he was related to Hiccup.

"When I'm Chief Hiccup will be lucky if I let him in the Great hall at all." Snotlout said to himself as he watched Hiccup sit down next's to Stoick.

After Gobber made sure that Hiccup wasn't going to escape he made his way to his seat and he put on his mug hand on.

Stoick stood up and raised his hand to calm everyone down.

"I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE ANNOUNCEMENTS." Stoick yelled over the drunken Vikings stumbling about while singing loudly about the end of the Night Fury.

Most of them turned to hear what there chief had to say.

Snotlout looked at the chief and thought. "Here it comes when Stoick tells everyone that I'm going to be the next's chief." Snotlout got a big smile on his face.

Astrid was wondering what the Stoick was going to tell them. She looked over to her Father who had a big smile on his face. Her Mother looked like she was going to burst. "What wrong with them?" Astrid thought to herself as she looked at her parents.

She then turned her attention back to Stoick as he continued.

"Frist I would like to give thanks to Odin for sending us The Warrior to kill the Night Fury and hope that he'll send him again the next's time the dragons attack." His voice was full of pride as he talked about The Warrior.

The Viking all cheered and raised their mugs and smashed them together splashing mead all over the floor and then took a drink.

"COME DOWN EVERONE I STILL HAVE SOMETHING MORE TO SAY." Stoick yelled over the cheering Vikings trying to get their attention.

"Here it comes when Stoick tells everyone that I'm going to be the next's chief." Snotlout was beside himself with excitement as he listened carefully to what Stoick had to say next.

"I would like to tell everyone that my son is going to be married to Astrid Hofferson by month end." Stoick had a smile on his face which was not shared by his son or Astrid.

In fact Hiccup choked on what he was eating and Astrid spit out the water she was drinking. Snotlout got a shocked look on his face as he heard what the chief gusted said.

With that said Stoick sat back down and looked at his son. Only to see him gone.

"Where did he get to?" Stoick wondered as he looked around for him. "I swerve every time you take your eyes off him he disappears." Stoick complained as he rubbed his face with his hand.

"Were did Hiccup go?" Astrid wondered as well. She had something to say about this she thought angrily then got up.

As she got up to go find Hiccup she was stopped by her Father.

"Were you think you're going?" He asked his daughter while holding on to her wrist.

"I'm going to find Hiccup and beat him to a faction of his life." She answered her Father angrily while trying to get free of his grip.

"Why?" Alfarin questioned her while making her sits back down.

"He must have known that's why." She was getting angrier the more she thought of about it.

"He didn't." Alfarin told her while taking his hand off her wrist. "Neither of you knew. I, Stoick and your Mother were planning this for over a month now." He informed his child.

"Why wasn't I told about this?" She asked with an angry tone to her voice.

"It didn't concern you that's why you weren't told." He told her looking her right in the eye.

She was shocked at what she just heard it didn't concern her it was her life she should get to say who she was going to get marry too. She just sat there onshore how to act.

Stoick on the other hand was wondering where Hiccup got too.

Gobber was sitting nearby and was wondering the same thing.

"If I didn't know any better I would swear that Hiccup was part Change Wing the way he can sometimes just disappear. Then again if he step on a big enough crack he would fall throw it." Gobber chuckled to himself about the thought of Hiccup falling through a crack.

Gobber then smacked himself for thinking it and blamed the thought on drinking too much mead.

Stoick on the other hand was still looking around the Great Hall for Hiccup were about before he assumed that the news was too much for him and he went home.

Snotlout on the other hand was so mad that his friends all scooted away from him.

Snotlout couldn't believe it not only didn't Stoick tell everyone that he wasn't going to be the next's chief. But instead he announced that Astrid his Astrid was going to marry Hiccup.

"This can't be happing" Snotlout grumbled to himself.

"Well that was news's I wasn't expecting." Ruffnut said while locking at her poor friend who looked mortified.

"Wow a wedding coming up and not just any wedding either but the son of the chief this is going to big." An excited sounding voice from behind them said.

Snotlout and the others turned to see Spitelout standing behind them.

"I was wondering how Stoick was going to tell them?" Spitelout said while tacking a drink of mead from his mug.

Snotlout looked up to his father with a shocked look on his face.

"YOU KNEW?" Snotlout yelled at his Father with a shocked tone to his voice.

Spitelout looked at his son with a smile on his face.

"Yup I knew for month now ever since Stoick came and asked for my help to find good wife for Hiccup." Spitelout informed his son before hitting him in the head for yelling at him.

What about me?" Snotlout asked his Father while rubbing were his Father hit him.

"What about you?" Spitelout asked his son while taking another drink from his mug.

"Why didn't you pair up Astrid with me?" Snotlout asked his Father angrily.

"Because you're too immature to have a Wife that why." Spitelout answered his son with a cross tone to his voice.

"And one more thing." Spitelout said with stern tone too his voice while pointing at him. "I don't want you beating up Hiccup over this cause if you do you will have to answer either to me, Gobber or worst Stoick do we understand?"

Snotlout gust grumbled to his self while sinking down into his chair while looking away from his Father.

On the other side of the room.

Astrid was sitting by her Mother wondering how to get out of this.

"Astrid?" Arnora said to her while waving her hand in front of her face.

Astrid snapped out of her thoughts when she saw her Mother's hand waving in front of her face.

"Sorry Mum were you saying something?" Astrid asked as her Mother put her hand back down.

"I was saying." Arnora started mow that she had her daughter's action. "Now that you are going to be married you have to learn a few things about being a good Wife." Arnora said to her with a happy tone to her voice. "Far starters you will have to learn how to cook, clean letting your Husband think he's in charge when he's really not." Her mother rambled on and on.

"WHAT?" Astrid couldn't believe what she was hearing she didn't want to know how to be a Wife well not Hiccup anyways.

Her Mother didn't pay any attention to her daughter outburst.

"Just think it was just earlier this month that Stoick came to us asking if we were interested in marrying you to his son." Arnora was smiling at the memory. "We were over joyed that he picked are daughter over every other one in the village and we were quick to agree to his proposal." Arnora had a happy tone to her voice.

"I can't wait to start planning for the wedding it's planned for the end of the mouth. We barley have time to make a dress gather the herbs." Arnora continued saying some other stuff that they didn't have time for.

"The end of the month?" Astrid thought to herself while tuning out her out her Mother. "That not a lot of time to figure a way out of this." She pondered to herself.

"That is if there a way out that is." As she took notice of Stoick smiling as he talked to her Father.


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting while Hunting

(Disclaimer I don't own How to Train your Dragon and make no money from this Fiction.)

Hofferson House the Next's morning.

Astrid was still steamed over the news form last night as she sat down to the table and grumbled as her Mother greeted her.

"Well someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." Her Mother said to her with a slightly annoyed tone to her voice.

"She just excited about what happened last night." Alfarin said as he came in. "After all she was up half the night walking her room." He stated as he sat down and picked up his fork and started eating.

"That not why I was up last night Dad." Astrid snapped at him while stabbing her food with her fork.

"A little angry this morning aren't we." Alfarin asked his daughter with a raised eye brow.

"You might say that." Astrid sniped at her father.

"What's wrong with you Astrid?" Arnora asked getting a little mad that her daughter.

"You'll been mad ever since the announcement last night." Arnora said with a stern voice getting mad at Astrid tone of voice towards them.

"Well if she so angry maybe she could do something productive." Alfarin said while tacking a drink from his mug and looking at his still mad daughter.

"What are you saying love?" Arnora asked her husband wondering what he was planning.

Alfarin put his mug down and got up, he walked over to a shelf on the far wall and took a bow off the shelf and tossed it to Astrid.

Astrid caught the bow and looked at it, then looked back to her Father.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Astrid asked curiously as she looked at the bow again.

"Well the Food stores are a little low." He started with a calm tone to voice as he sat down again.

"And so?" Astrid asked getting her angry tone came back to her voice.

"What I want is for you to go hunt down a couple of boars and help fill it back up." He told her while giving her a little smile.

She got up to get the supplies she would need for the hunt ahead of her.

As she left Arnora turned to Alfarin.

"We don't have time for her to for her to go hunting." Arnora pointed out. "Or did you forget that we have a wedding to plan for?" She questioned her husband decision about sending Astrid hunting.

Alfarin looked at his wife who looked like she was ready to kill him where he sat.

"I remember, and I know we still have a lot of perpetrations and next to no time to do it in." Alfarin said while tacking a drink from his mug.

"Then why send her on a hunting trip then?" Arnora didn't understand what he was up to; she had a confused look on her face.

"I know that look." Alfarin told his wife while looking at her.

"And for that reason I sent her is so that she can get that anger out of system before she hurts someone." Alfarin explained to his wife with a happy tone to his voice.

"And with that out of her system…" Alfarin started.

"We can get on with the wedding planning, oh that's so smart of you." Arnora said happily while giving her husband a kiss.

Deep in the forest on the far side of Berk

The Warrior was jumping around while he swung sword's practicing. As he did a back flip he put his sword away and took his dagger stars out and thrown them before he landed back on his feet.

The dagger stars flew high thought the air and stab in to the top of a tall tree across the clearing he was practicing in.

He quickly ran towards the tree were his dagger star was. As he came to the tree he jumped and landed on the lowest branch and looked up the tree. Without a second thought he started to jump from branch to branch as he climb up the tree. As he came to the top of the tree were his dagger stars were he grab them by the base and pulled them out and just stood there and looked around.

He looked at the view from the top of the tree. He could see the roof tops of the village and the mountain in the center of the Island and forest that covered most of the island. That when he noticed some broken trees not far from where he was.

As he looked at the broken trees he heard a noise coming from the far end of the clearing were he just was. He ducked and hid himself among the tree branches as he waited for who or whatever it was to come into view.

That's when he spotted Astrid coming out from the tree line and into the clearing.

Astrid was trying to track some boars that she after, she found there tail a while back.

"Were those stupid boars." She complained to herself as she walked into the clearing were there tail seem to go.

She then heard a noise and quickly turned to see a boar slowly walking into the clearing looking around as if there was something threading in the clearing.

She took out her bow and took aim at the boar and shot. It hit the boar it squealed as the arrow hit it. It ran a few feet before dropping on to it side dead.

"Well that's done and it was…"she was cut off as more boars came running out of the forest and right towards her. She shot one and it dropped, but another one was to close and tried to ram her but she jumped out of the way and the boar just missed her barley but it did hit a tree and stunned it self.

She dropped her bow and took out her axes, she knew that she was out numbered but if she was going down this time she was going down fighting.

She was keeping the small boars at bay that was until a rather large boar showed up and charged her.

She didn't have time to swing her axe, so she had to use it as a shield to defend herself.

She stopped the boar by holding her axe by the head and hilt and gammed the middle of the handle into the charging boar's mouth.

The boar pushed ageist Astrid slamming her back agents a tree knocking the wind out of her, she loosened her grip on her axe as the air was knocked out of her. Then the boar pulled the axe out of her hands while she was trying to catch her breath.

The boar ran around trying to get the axe out of its mouth, after a few more shacks of it head it mange to dislodge the axe from its mouth the axes flew and landed near a rather large tree.

The boar turned to Astrid and charged her again.

Astrid eye's went wide as the boar came closer just as it approached her it suddenly drop and sled towards her dead.

She looked at the dead boar and sticking out of its head was a wired yet familiar weapon.

She didn't have time to get her thought together as boar that was stunned tried to attack her from her right side, only to end up the same way as the last boar that tried to kill her. Except this time the star shaped weapon was sticking out of the side of its neck.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked looking at the two dead boars lying at her feet.

She then looked at the base of the tall tree on the other side of the clearing, her eyes lit up as she saw who was standing at its base.

The Warrior saw what went on and jumped from his hiding place when he saw that Astrid was in trouble and went to action and killed the boars that were closed to her. Now he was standing at the base of the tree as she stared at him.

He hooked his foot onto Astrid's axe and flipped it up and into his hand without taking his eyes off the remanding boars. He then went on the attack with Astrid's axe in his left hand.

Astrid just stared as The Warrior saved her again, now he was using her axe to fight the remaining boars.

He jumped out of the way as one of the boars ran at him, as he jumped out of the way he hit the boar in the side of its neck with the axe killing it.

He then took one of his swords off his back and used it to impaled another one between its eyes as it charged him.

He then used his impaled friend to flip himself up into the air, and as he came down he brought Astrid's axe down on top of another boars head killing it.

The remaining boar made a run for it and left the area as fast as there hoofs would carry them.

He walked over to the boars that had his dagger stars and pulled them out and folded them back to daggers and put them away.

"They fold into daggers?" Astrid thought to herself, as she watched the dagger stars folded back to daggers and put them away.

The Warrior turned and looked at Astrid still holding her axes.

Astrid was stunned as the warrior looked at her, she couldn't believe it just feet away from her was her love interest.

"I believe this is yours?" The Warrior said to her, his voice was muffled by the helmet but his voice was calm.

Astrid didn't hear what he said she was too busy staring at him. When she realised that she was acting like some love stuck puppy and snapped out of her trance.

"What did you say?" she asked him in a slightly shaky voice, while a little bit of pink blush was coming across her face when she realized he said something to her.

"I said, I believe this is yours." He repeated again calmly as he handed her axe back to her.

She took it with a slightly shaky hand.

"Thanks' for saving me you now again." She said nervously while blushing even redder now.

She then dropped her axe because her hands were both sweaty and shaky; the axe hit the ground with a clang.

She quickly bent over to pick it up, tacking her eyes off The Warrior for only a moment so she could pick up her axe. When she picked it up and looked to were The Warrior was, only to find him gone.

"Where did he go?" Astrid asked to herself, as she looked around for him only to discover he was no were in sight.


	5. Chapter 5

You Survived

(Disclaimer I don't own How to Train Dragon and I don't make any money from this fiction)

"Did he really come to come to your rescue again? Ruffnut asked Astrid as they walked to the cliff that over looked the ocean and the docks.

"I could have taken care of them by myself." Astrid sip back to her.

"Oh come on Astrid, you were outnumbered and you lost your weapon." Ruffnut said while pointing at her. "If he didn't show up, the tribe would be planning a Funeral inside of a wedding." Ruffnut thought for a moment before continuing. "Although that would of been just as much fun in my book." Ruffnut stated while getting out of Astrid punching range.

"Ahh, don't remind me." Astrid grumbled while sitting down and letting her leg's hang over the cliff edge.

"About what, the Funeral that I now don't get to go to?" Ruffnut asked as she sat down. "Don't blame yourself it not your fault that you survived." Ruffnut stated as she looked at ocean.

"Funeral!" Astrid said as she quickly turning her head to her close but weird friend. "Not my Funeral, my wedding." Astrid said while smacking Ruffnut in the back of her head.

"What are the differences between the two?" Ruffnut asked Astrid while laying down and now was staring at the sky.

"The different is." Astrid didn't know how to finish what she was saying because neither one was something she was looking forwards too.

"Whatever." Ruffnut sad while getting up.

Astrid didn't take notice that Ruffnut got up.

Ruffnut turned to Astrid. "Well at least with you marring Hiccup that leaves The Warrior for me." She quickly said as she started to running away from Astrid.

That got Astrid's attention and she jumped to her feet and ran after Ruffnut with full plan's on beating her scentless.

While Astrid chased Ruffnut all around the village.

Meanwhile in the frost stood the Warrior, he was looking up to some destroyed trees.

He walked over to one of the fallen trees. As he got closer he noticed that there was red covering some of it. He took a closer look and realised that the red was blood.

He took a few steps back and looked around. There was also some blood splatted in random derations.

It didn't tack long for him to figure out whose blood it belonged to.

"So you survived your fall!" The warrior thought to himself, as he tried to make since of weird blood splatter around him.

That's when he realized that there was no why that there was enough blood here for it have bled to death.

"So if you're still alive, then what part of you did I hit?" He wondered to himself as he did another look around.

That when he noticed something black and covered in deep red blood just under the tree. He reached down and with little effect he pulled it free.

As he looked at the strange object he was holding he realized. "It's a fin!" He stated as he pulled it on either end unfolding it. "Well a broken cut off fin." He corrected himself, the fin had a smooth cut going through the base and severed most of the skinny spines but ended at the lager one at the tip, (seeing how as the dragon was flying away when he attacked it.) but the thick spine looked like it was ripped off maybe when it it fell.

As he looked at it with a confused tilt of his head, as he looked closer he found the broken tip of his dagger star in the thickest part of the fin.

He put the fin down and looked around.

"If this is the only it's fin, then where is the rest of the dragon?" He questioned to himself as he looked around.

He was about to leave when he saw something sticking out of the ground. He went over and discovered that it was the rest of the dagger star.

He picked it up and took noticed that it had teeth marks on it.

After looking closely at the dagger tip then tossed it away and thought. "Where would a hurt Dragon go?" He thought about his question.

After thinking hard on it he came up empty.

"Maybe I'm thinking of not where he might be but what he needs." The Warrior said to himself while looking to the sky hoping it held the answer that he seeks.

Then it came to him. "It would need food, water and somewhere to hid, but were?" His answer gave him more questions.

Then it came to him were the dragon might be and took off to the location he hoped the dragon was.

After a short run he came to the location he was thinking of, it was an old cove that been there forever and was his best bet to were about of the missing dragon.

As he walked around the outer wall of the cove trying to find a way in.

After searching for a while he found an entrenched that he could fit through and a dragon couldn't. As he started his way in he took notice of the black scales laying on the ground and rocks.

Right after seeing the scales he went into stealth mode. As he went past the cove entrances he snuck across a large bolder overlooking most of the cove.

He looked around from his hiding place to see if the dragon was here. After a few minutes of looking he figured that he guested wrong.

He was about to leave when he heard a noise coming from the opposites side of the cove. The noise seemed to be coming from a root covered cave. As he stared at the cave as the Night Fury came walking out of it. It then went to the coves wall closest to the cave and tried to climb out.

The Warrior was wondering why didn't just fly out of the cove.

Then he got his answer when the Night Fury tried to fly. But as it flapped it lost control and fell back to the coves floor.

It landed on its back but quickly flip back to its feet. It looked up at the rock wall with a sad look in its eye's.

"Well I didn't think Dragon's had emotions." The Warrior whispered to himself as he looked at those big sad eyes that the Night Fury was showing.

Just as he finished what he was saying. The Night Fury turned and looked in his direction and growled while bearing its teeth.

The Warrior was still hidden and thought to himself. "Good hearing." Then he peeked over the edge of the boulder only to see that the Night Fury was still staring in his deration.

When the Night Fury saw him it stopped growling and looked at strange armoured human with big curious eyes.

"You're a lot smarter then we give your species created for." The Warrior said to the Night Fury while looking at it.

Just then a fish jumped out of the coves lake and got the Night Fury attention.

The Night Fury went over to the lake and smacked its jaws as turn he it looked at the jumping fish. The Night Fury went over to the water's edge and looked at the fish just under the water's surface.

All of sudden The Night Fury tried to grab a fish by dunking its head under water and snap at every fish close to it head and missing every one of them.

It pulled its head out with a look of disappointed that it didn't get any fish. The Night Fury looked back to where The Warrior was only to see him gone. The Night Fury panicked and spun around looking in every deration trying to find The Warrior.

Outside the entrances to the cove stood The Warrior full of thought about what he just saw.

"I thought The Night Fury were the most blood thirsty dragon of them all." The Warrior thought as he started to walk.

"If that's the case why didn't it attack me, but instead it just looked at me with curiosity in its eyes?" The Warrior said with a curious tone to his voice as he walked into the frost and disappeared.

**(Sorry for another short chapter but the next's might be just as short but stay with me here I'm working on something for future chapters that might be longer. Something big going to happen in chapter 6.) **


End file.
